


一辆夜车

by SummerAut



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerAut/pseuds/SummerAut
Summary: 只有那个那个





	一辆夜车

雨季拢住整座城市，把时间都拉得很长，李马克下飞机时，已经延误了好几个小时。他几乎飞机一停稳就打开手机，李东赫的电话后脚就打了进来。他的omega已经进入了发情期，电话那边只传来暧昧的低吟，“哥哥…嗯…”，还有隐隐约约的手指抽插带出的水声，“好难受啊…哥哥”  
受到召唤的alpha大雨里疾驰，额上分不清是雨水还是汗水，海盐味的信息素不受控的在车厢里漫溢出来。雨声和电波声像给李东赫的声音蒙上了一张半透明的蕾丝面纱，他的小夜莺躲在珠链之后几乎沦为情欲的奴隶，等待骑士的救赎。  
在楼下李马克就看见家里卧室暖黄色的灯光亮着。平日李东赫也常这样等着加班到深夜的自己回家，而此刻，这灯光比起指引水手归家的灯塔，更像是支配他行动的信号，如果可可味信息素可以被看见，大概就是这样的颜色。  
李马克关上门，随手把行李扔到一边，甩掉淋湿的西装外套，松开领带，打开卧室的房门，眼前的景象几乎让他丢掉理智。  
李东赫把衣橱里李马克的衣服都翻出来在床上围成了一个欲望的城池，或者说像是一个包裹着他的茧，衣物上残存着的alpha信息素或多或少安抚着被标记过的omega。他颤动着的身体掩在李马克临行前最后一天穿过的衬衫下，像脆弱的蝶在茧中振翅。李马克的身量比他大不了多少，他又把自己的脸全埋进领口，那件衬衣只将将盖到小腹。他蜷着腿，手指埋进股间时有时无地抽插，水渍被手指带出来抹在大腿上，像可可布丁上淋上了焦糖。两个人完成标记之后，占有欲太强的狮子就扔掉了他所有的玩具，只靠手指的戳弄终究是不得趣。他把李马克书房里的吉他都搬到了床上，把整个身体都贴上去，像菟丝子一样攀附着，仿佛把吉他当成了自己的alpha，一只手暧昧地摩挲着，乞求情热支配下的一点清凉。  
omega把自己变成一个湿软闷热的巢穴，等待归家之人的入住。  
李东赫似乎感知到雄狮的归巢，衬衫下的颤抖变得更明显起来。海盐味的信息素在房间攻城略地，恶龙骑士终于赶到公主面前，却又把公主带进更隐秘的深渊中。  
李马克把人抱进怀里，西装裤顶起的一包顺势埋进臀间，浅浅地顶弄着。李东赫几乎立刻就用身体锁住了他，急切地把他的衬衫下摆从裤子里拽出来，把手伸进去作乱，“哥哥…好想你…哥哥。”李东赫整个人像熟过头的果实，只要随便戳按两下就能溢出汁水。他闭着眼睛，蜜肤上晕着不自然的潮红，卷翘的睫毛扫在李马克脸侧，丰润的嘴唇吸吮着李马克的耳垂，嫣红的舌头扫过珠贝一样的牙齿，像取悦献媚似的舔弄过李马克的下颌，轻轻地啮咬着。  
吮弄的水声和喘息声就响在耳边，李马克干脆自己动手除掉了衣物，又不动神色地把被当作替身的吉他踢下床，一手圈住李东赫的腰让他坐在自己身上。他在李东赫肩线上细细地啄吻，对着李东赫后颈红肿的腺体舔咬。顺着李东赫凹陷的脊柱骨往下看，自己的手臂就卡在最细的腰间，下面是轻轻摇动着的双臀，被自己抓在手里揉捏，臀肉从指缝间溢出。  
李马克另一只手顺着腰线爬到李东赫胸前，omega的乳头天生要比常人大些，又时不时被丈夫含在嘴里吸吮玩弄，平时穿衣服都有些不方便，现在受到发情期的诱导，更是涨成饱满的朱红色，像是随便揉两下会滴落下奶水一样。李马克把面前的乳头夹到指间挤压揪弄，嘴唇下移毫不客气地含住另一边，拿舌尖拨弄起来，时不时还拿牙齿衔起乳晕轻咬。李马克平时看着最谦逊平和，即使下面已经剑拔弩张顶在李东赫的会阴，嘴里手里做着淫秽的事情，一双眼睛看起来却还是干净得像无辜被引诱的少年人，但是只有李东赫知道他在床上向来是野兽凶猛。李东赫把李马克的头圈在胸前，放纵他在自己身上探索放肆，仰起脖子暧昧地喘息着。  
omega的骨架纤细，被匀停的软肉包裹着，处处呈现着圆润的弧度。李马克像抱着一个雕琢精致的巧克力人，在自己手里快要融化成甜蜜又缠绵的糖浆，几乎要渗到自己身体里去。  
长时间得不到抚慰的omega已经足够潮湿了，阴茎挺立着夹在两个人之间被摩擦着，流出的精液涂抹在两人的小腹上，隐藏在双腿间的溪谷也到了涨潮期，潮水打在李马克挺立的阴茎上。  
“对不起，久等了。”李马克的声音完全沙哑了，两指伸进去抽插了几下，湿软的穴道已经完全被打开，柔顺地接纳了alpha的造访。前端顶在滑腻的穴口，戳刺两下，正准备顶进去，却突然被李东赫的手抓住捏了捏，“哥哥今天可是迟到了…”小恶魔即使被套上情欲的枷锁，也有耍不尽的花招。  
李马克眉间一跳，在李东赫手里又涨大了几分，直接翻身把人压在身下，双手拉到头顶固定住，阴茎撑开紧窄的穴口，满涨着顶到最里面，黏腻的液体被挤出来，像倾倒的蜂蜜洒在两个人腿间。  
李东赫完全瘫软在伴侣的怀里，颤抖着身子被动地接受着李马克强势的顶弄，肉体拍打的声音里还夹着穴口黏哒哒的水声，潮湿的液体被来回抽插出细小的泡沫聚在交合处。他挣扎着拿一只腿踩住李马克的肩膀，“哈…哥哥…啊…还没接受…惩罚呢…啊…慢点…”他撅着嘴，朗姆酒一样的眼睛故作天真又委屈的媚态，又被情潮兜头浇灌着，威胁埋怨听起来倒像是在讨娇，嗯嗯啊啊地叫着，养在金屋里的夜莺唱起了艳曲。  
李马克一手握住他的脚踝，顺着漂亮的小腿肚亲吻到膝弯，一路留下紫红色的吻痕和牙印。他在床上向来没什么话，也不顾李东赫怎么挑衅，把腿驾到自己腰上后，就耸动着窄腰狠狠顶弄，颈间淌出的汗滴落在李东赫身上，像是催情剂一样。粗重的呼吸烫在李东赫耳侧，俊俏的眉眼被汗水打湿性感得李东赫呼吸一滞。  
他圈住李马克的脖子索吻，微翘的嘴唇被李马克含着，像要咬出血来。李马克一手掐住他的腰，一手手指在他脖子上摩挲，挤按他不太明显的喉结。李东赫抬起下颚把脆弱致命的地方完全交到对方手里，仿佛是被献祭的贡品等待神的审判。  
性器几乎顶到一个不太可能的深度，反复在李东赫的生殖腔口摩擦着，他的腿在李马克腰上绞紧，脚后跟随着被插弄的频率打在李马克的腰侧。  
“别顶那里…啊…生殖腔…别顶…”他推拒着李马克的肩膀，难耐地呻吟着，口水和泪水混杂着。生殖腔口的神经要比其他地方多得多，每次擦过他都不自禁地打着颤夹紧穴道，他的腿几乎已经夹不住李马克的腰，被捞在李马克的臂弯里大敞着袒露出腿间全部的淫态。  
李马克滚烫的呼吸就打在他嘴边，被他纠缠着接吻。“嗯，今天不进去。”只听李马克应承了一声，却变本加厉往生殖腔口撞去，撞得李东赫克制不住哭喊出声，“哥哥…停…停下来…不要了…”他被顶弄得不停往前移，只能抬手撑在床头才稳住身形。他下面已经泄过两次了，前端有一搭没一搭地吐着稀薄的精液，他夹紧穴道想阻止李马克的进犯，李马克却舒爽地长叹一口气，更用力地插得他下身泥泞不堪。  
李马克擒住他的腰，让他像求欢的母兽一样跪趴在床上，又握着性器伏在他身上，从后面插进去。李东赫已经被搅成了一滩予取予求的春水，脊背弯成一个柔软的曲线，像懵懂的小鹿一样把自己送到猎人手中，无意地回头索吻。李马克揉着他的乳头，在指间拉扯拨弄，下身激烈地拍打着，像在教训自己不懂事的小妻子，发情期第一天还没有做好准备的生殖腔几乎要被他顶撞开来。  
李东赫被撞软了腰，穴道却紧紧箍着粗大的性器，毫不含糊地吞吐着。他被几乎不能承受的快感俘获，爽到头皮发麻，甚至无法哭喊，呻吟声被李马克的吻堵在唇舌间，来不及咽下的口水顺着脖颈流到胸前。  
到后来，李东赫已经瘫软得无法支撑起自己，手脚并用想往前爬逃离桎梏，却被李马克钳着腰拉回来，用膝盖分开双腿，钉在床上。李东赫的性器已经完全吐不出东西，完全被凶狠的抽插送上高潮，李马克的阴茎根部在穴口涨大成结，一股股滚烫的精液被送进穴道深处。  
李东赫承受着激烈的内射，几乎没有了神志，只是不住地流泪。他摸索着握住李马克掐在他腰间的手，十指相扣送到嘴边亲吻着，沙哑的嗓子喊着“哥哥”。  
李马克怜惜地凑上去吻掉他的泪水，回应道，“我在”。他咬破李东赫后颈的腺体，注入信息素，又啄吻几下，抱着李东赫倒在床上。  
李马克抽出半硬的阴茎，精液从被插得几乎合不上的穴口流出，滚落在蜜色的皮肤上，显得越发情色。  
李东赫埋在李马克胸前，痴痴笑了两声，“哥哥的东西流出来了”，他脸上情欲的痕迹还没褪去，圆圆的五官满是娇憨的情态，“不能给哥哥生宝宝了怎么办。”  
李马克这时候倒是害羞了，两只耳朵红彤彤的，只是在笑。  
李东赫习惯了他这副床上床下精神分裂的样子，只觉得可爱得不行，把哥哥的手紧紧地环在自己腰上，两个人痴缠在一处，  
“那就罚哥哥接下来都不准离开我。”


End file.
